


I Will Prove it to You, If You’ll Let Me

by Zamalda



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: It is emotional, M/M, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Indulgent, Smut, There aren’t enough trans scott fics, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Xeno, im here to fix that, there is a tentacle dick, they have a Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamalda/pseuds/Zamalda
Summary: My complete self indulgent take on that one scene with Jaal if Scott were trans because I wanted to.





	I Will Prove it to You, If You’ll Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have ever posted on here, also my first actual smut. I know its not the most amazing thing ever, but I tried. Please leave CONSTRUCTIVE criticism if you feel like it! Thank you and Enjoy!

“Shouldn’t this place be packed with people?” Scott asked as Jaal took him down to the most beautiful oasis he had ever seen. 

“I made sure we would not be interrupted,” Jaal chuckled. Scott turned and looked at Jaal with so much love, Jaal didn’t know how to respond. He let his body react and pulled Scott in for a kiss. 

The mingling of the two was more sensual than anything. Scott looped his arms around the Angara while Jaal wrapped his hands around the human’s small hips. Neither made a move to turn the kiss into anything than the declaration of love that it was. 

When they finally broke, Jaal pulled Scott closer to the shore. 

“It… Angara customs don’t… would you like to…?” Scott found it almost cute how Jaal tripped over himself.

“Jaal, I’d love to, but, um,” Scott cleared his throat. “How much do you know about human anatomy?”

“Do you mean about the differences in the male and female biology of your species?” 

“Uh, yeah? Um, when I was born, I was born as a female, which means that I’m not biologically a male, but, uh, I am a man, just not biologically?” Scott was stumbling over his words and looking at the ground. 

“Scott,” Jaal put his hand under Scott’s chin and forced him to meet his gaze, “I did not fall in love with your body, I fell in love with you. Whatever is under your clothes doesn’t factor in to how much feeling I hold for you.” 

Scott’s eyes were wet, but he was smiling at Jaal. He nodded and pulled Jaal in for a quick kiss. 

“Thank you,” Scott muttered. Jaal kissed him again. 

“Join me in the water,” Jaal requested as he shed his clothes and waded into the water. He held his hand out for Scott, who hesitated slightly. 

His hands hovered over the seam of his shirt. His breathing was a little more rapid that he wanted it to be, but he steeled himself quickly. He pulled his shirt off, revealing the two scars that only further proved he wasn’t born a man. 

Scott had to close his eyes and turn away. His shoulders were shaking with effort to keep himself together. This was the first time he had told anyone he was with about him, let alone the first time he had shown himself to someone he loved. 

Scott stiffened as he felt Jaal wrap his arms around his middle. 

“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable,” Jaal’s voice rumbled in Scott’s ear. “We do not have to do this.”

“No- no, I want to,” Scott tried to keep his voice even. “I’ve just never- never shown anyone.”

“If it makes you feel better, you are the best man I have met in all of my years,” Jaal said. “Nothing about you isn’t a man.”

Scott turned in his lover’s arms. He pulled Jaal down for a very passionate kiss that gave him enough of a curage jolt that he shed the rest of his clothes. Jaal led him to the water, still not breaking the kiss. 

When they did break, Scott started laughing lightly. Jaal smiled at him with a hint of confusion. 

“I’ve never done this before,” he giggled. 

“And this is humorous, why?” Jaal questioned.

“I’m just so nervous, but I trust you, and I don’t know why I’m being so hesitant,” Scott said.

“This will be your first sexual interaction?” Jaal asked next. 

“Um, yeah, I mean, I’ve done stuff alone, but not with anyone else,” Scott’s face was bright red. 

“I promise to make it pleasant for you,” Jaal chuckled as he nipped at Scott’s ear. 

Jaal continued marking down Scott’s skin as Scott leaned into the touch. Jaal sucked onto the base of Scott’s neck which made him melt. Scott was moaning and grinding into Jaal as best as he could. 

He didn’t expect for something lower on Jaal to rub him back. 

Further inspection showed that Jaal had a tentacle sprouted from his body. It was beautiful, smooth, the same color as his skin, and seemed to have a mind of its own. It wiggled and seemed to be looking for something to grab onto. Scott experimentally lowered his hand down to touch the Angaran member.

When Scott’s hand was close enough, the tentacle latched on to it. Jaal’s knees almost buckled and he let out a guttural moan. The tentacle continued to curl and writhe around Scott’s hand. Jaal had to step away after a while. 

“This will be over too soon if you keep that up,” Jaal explained. “Let me show you how much I adore you.” 

Jaal pulled Scott back to shore, laying him down and hovering over him. Scott fet like he should say something. He could only think of one thing that was appropriate.

“I love you,” Scott surged up for a kiss. Jaal pushed Scott flat on his back and began to trail kisses down Scott’s chest and abdomen. Scott leaned up on one elbow to watch as Jaal worked. 

Jaal flashed his eyes up to Scott’s right before he gave his first tenative lick to Scott’s cock. Scott moaned and bucked his hips to get Jaal to do more. Scott’s heart was racing as Jaal sank back down to continue his ministrations. 

Moans poured from Scott’s mouth as Jaal became more enthralled with his work. Jaal had moved a hand up to Scott’s chest to pin him down. Scott’s hands had traveled down and rested on the back of Jaal’s head. 

“God… Jaal, oh, J-Jaal! Please, please don’t stop!” Scott whined to the Angaran. Jaal chuckled, which sent delicious vibrations straight to Scott’s core. Scott cried out weakly. 

“You are perfect,” Jaal said in between nips at the inside of Scott’s thigh. 

“Jaal, please, please,” Scott whined. “I want more.”

“What do you want, my darling?” Jaal prompted. 

“I ju- I just want you,” Scott confessed. 

“Then you shall have me,” Jaal moved back up Scott’s body just as he had descended it, with kisses trailing the entire way. 

Scott spread his legs to make room for Jaal’s hips. When Jaal’s cock started to prod and explore Scott’s cunt and dick, he uncontrollably bucked his hips, trying to get more friction. 

Jaal eventually entered Scott slowly. The tentacle was warm and wet and perfect. Scott gave a loud moan as Jaal pushed in to the hilt. 

Scott’s arms were locked around Jaal like a vice. His eyes were tightly shut, and he was biting his lip to keep some of his noises in. He looked like he was in discomfort.

“Darling? Am I hurting you?” Jaal asked with concern clear in his voice. 

Scott shook his head. 

“Do you wish to stop?” Jaal asked, already moving to slide out. 

“No! No, I just, I’m being a baby,” Scott sighed. 

“If there is something bothering you, I wish you would tell me,” Jaal said, wiping away a tear that manifested on Scott’s face. He slid out and sat them both up.

“I just, I don’t know how I feel about you being in my, um, my cunt,” Scott muttered. 

“I do not want to force you if you are uncomfortable,” Jaal spoke. “I wanted to do this so that you enjoyed the pleasure I wanted to give you. If you are not enjoying this, we do not have to continue.”

“No, I was enjoying it! I promise! Just, just this part is making me uncomfortable. I like it, it makes me feel good, but, I don’t know, mentally it’s putting me off,” Scott admitted. Jaal waited for him to continue. “Typically, only the females of my race look like that, d-down there. It was easy for me to separate myself from it when you were just doing it with your tongue because then I can just pretend that I’m a guy just with a small dick, but guys don’t have cunts, they don’t have that hole.”

“You are a man, and you have that hole, making your last statement incorrect,” Jaal said after a moment. “Angara do not turn away things that feel good simply because it seems uncommon. While how humans are willing to turn away from pleasure if it comes from an uncommon source confuses me, I respect your emotions that are making you feel this way and only wish to make you feel good how you want to feel good. Why are you crying?”

“I don’t deserve you,” Scott cried softly. “Why are you so perfect?” 

“My darling, it is I who doesn’t deserve you,” Jaal wiped away the tears. “You are the greatest, kindest, most handsome man I have ever met, and to see that you think you are not all of those things breaks my heart. I will spend the rest of my years trying to prove that you are, as long as you wish me here.” 

There was a pause. Then Scott spoke. 

“Jaal, I want you to make me feel good, I want you to stay with me forever and never leave my side,” Scott captured Jaal’s lips for a kiss. He then pulled them both back down and opened his legs again for Jaal to enter.

“Are you-?” Jaal asked. 

“Yes, I don’t care if it isn’t normal, if I’m with you I don’t care,” Scott pulled Jaal in for a kiss again. 

“You never stop surprising me,” Jaal chuckled before slowly pushing himself back into Scott. Jaal swallowed Scott’s moans with a passionate kiss. “I adore you.”

Jaal slowly started thrusting and Scott turned into a puddle of noises. A mix of gasps, moans, and whines filled the empty oasis. 

Scott whined as Jaal’s member writhed inside of him. It seemed to find his sweet spot and wrap around it. It made Scott whine loud enough that he bit his lip to stop from making any more embarrassing high-pitched noises. 

“None of that, I want to hear you,” Jaal chuckled. He slipped his hand down and started tugging at Scott’s cock as if to prove his point.

Scott felt his orgasm building. It was a coil that was tightening that was going to explode with pleasure when it released. Scott wrapped both his arms and legs around Jaal, needing to be as close as possible to the Angaran. 

“J-Ja-ahh-l, I’m gunn-ahhhh,” Scott couldn’t form words around his moans.

“Me too, my darling,” Jaal grunted. 

Scott saw white as the coil exploded. His body spasmed and he clutched Jaal tighter. He thinks he was screaming, but he couldn’t hear anything other than the pumping of his own blood in his ears. He felt Jaal release inside if him, and he thinks Jaal was grunting out his name. 

When Scott’s senses came back, he was still lying on the shore, but Jaal was sitting up next to him. 

“You with me?” Jaal chuckled. 

“Mmhm,” Scott hummed happily. He sat up and leaned into Jaal. “Love you.”

“And I love you Scott Ryder,” Jaal hummed back. “Take me with you, wherever you go?”

“Wouldn’t dream of any other way.”


End file.
